1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Chrysanthemum plants. More particularly, the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name "Definite Eyes."
2. Background of the New Plant
Definite Eyes, identified as 87.3111, was originated from a cross made by Jack Van Der Knaap in a controlled breeding program at De Lier, Holland in 1986.
The female parent of Definite Eyes was unnamed selection #86.2409, and the male parent was unnamed selection #86.2439.
Definite Eyes was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Jack Van Der Knaap in November of 1987 in a controlled environment at De Lier, Holland.
The first asexual reproduction of Definite Eyes was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken in January of 1988 in a controlled environment at De Lier, Holland by technicians working under the direction and supervision of Jack Van Der Knaap.